User blog:TheMime005/The Queen of Hearts Commands You Grace this Blog Post with Your Presence
Greetings and salutations! Lunadragongirl mentioned me for this tag, so here goes! Rules *Create a new blog post with these rules and the name of the person who mentioned you. *Anyone can do this challenge if they really want to. *Answer the 13 questions asked to you. *Make 13 questions of your own. *Mention 3 other people. *Tag-backs are allowed. *Gotta make a blog post. No comments. Unless you're commenting about the actual entry. Make a creative title. My Answers 1. Who is your favourite Elves character? (If you don't like Elves\don't know anything about the characters, then you should say your favourite Lego character.) My favourite Elves character is Azari, mostly because she reminds me of Rainbow Dash (I used to watch MLP). 2. What is your favourite mythical being? (Remember, this includes both mythical creatures and humanoids\races!) Hands down fairies. 3. Are you a fan of Nintendo? If so, what is your favourite franchise? I've never been into video games, so no. 4. What's your favourite book genre? Fantasy or mystery, or both. 5. Are you an introvert (recharges by being alone, directs energy toward internal things), extravert (recharges by being with people, directs energy toward external things) or ambivert (very neutral between these two tendencies)? Well I recharge by being alone, but I direct energy towards external things. So I guess I'm an ambivert. 6. Are you realistic or idealistic? Realistic, but that's not to say I don't have dreams. 'Cos I certainly do. 7. Do you like fluffy things? Yes, though it irritates me when fluffy things get dusty. 8. What's your biggest hobby? Em, learning I guess. I don't really have many hobbies. 9. Are you a "night person" or a "day person"? Day person. 10. Fire or ice? Ice. Especially if we're talking about life and death stuff, since your body would be preserved in ice. Meaning you'd make an excellent documentary when discovered. 11. Imagine you're in a fantasy forest, and there are three paths to choose between: A. The dark, overgrown and gnarled one that leads deeper into the forest, speckled with unusual things and untouched by time. It is laden with embers and whispers of war. B. The light, innately beautiful one, bursting with little fairies, butterflies, glowy flora and a clear, quaint path that leads to a large flower meadow clearing, hidden and bordered by trees. In it are roaming unicorns and pegasi. C. The mysterious, fading wintery path, covered in thick fog and steadily thinning birch trees. How it can be winter when it is not winter is a mystery, and it is vastly unknown what lies in the foggy, snowing pathway. Which do you choose? Definitely B. I don't like the dark much, so that rules out A. And if it is winter only in path C and not elswhere I likely wouldn't have enough layers on to go wandering through there. 12. Are you more into following trends or breaking ones? (Or just ones you don't like) To be quite frank I'm generally not aware of trends, so I usually don't know if I'm breaking or following them. But when I am aware of trends I don't actively try to follow or break them, I just stick with what I'm used to. 13. And finally... what's your opinion on wolves? They're lovely animals, and we can thank them for dogs :) My Questions 1. Do you keep a diary? 2. Are you the sort of person who plays with blutack? 3. Fiction or non-fiction? 4. Favourite flower & why? 5. Favourite movie & why? 6. Do you feel bored during the summer holidays? 7. Do you have many (if any) celebrity crushes? 8. Do you believe there's any truth behind horoscopes? ^ I started to run out of ides at this point. ^ 9. Are you the sort of person who checks the weather before leaving the house or do you just go outside anyway? 10. Do you play any sports? 11. Do you play any instruments? 12. In response to bad jokes do you slow clap? 13. Do you believe in 13 being an unlucky number? My Mentions 1. Fledgedragon 2. Lunadragongirl 3. Kamino12 This was super fun, and I hope my answers are as good as Luna questions. Thanks again Luna! Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag